codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Subdigitals
The Subdigitals, originally known as the Subsonics, are a band that makes a few appearances in Code Lyoko, though their music is very constant in the show. Music Their song, Break Away, was the closing theme for the episodes from Seasons 2-4. Break Away was also heard in some episodes, such as A Great Day, Mister Pück, Saint Valentine's Day, The Chips Are Down, Cold War, Lyoko Minus One, Music to Soothe the Savage Beast, and Fight to the Finish. The Subdigitals also created a soundtrack for the series, that included several of their "hit singles", one being A World Without Danger/Un Monde Sans Danger, which is the main opening for the series from Season 1 until the end of Season 4. List of Songs A list of their songs, released on the CD Code Lyoko Featuring Subdigitals, are as follows: *Planet Net *Angel of Mine *School Is Out *Virtual World *Time to Cry *Secret Life *Surfing in Cyberspace *Mother Earth *Get Away *World with my Eyes *Break Away Series History Subdigitals are often mentioned many times throughout Seasons 2-3. They were known as the Subsonics at that time. In Opening Act, the drummer Chris Morales arrives at Kadic to find a talent for the opening act in their concert. Later, he finds the talent he was looking for in Aelita. The Subdigitals appear in Crash Course, where they judge the finalists. Later, they decide Aelita should be the opening act and thus, the winner. In Music to Soothe the Savage Beast, after the opening act performed by Aelita, they start their concert. Band members *Chris Morales - The drummer. First appearance, Opening Act, when he visits his uncle Jim, at Kadic while looking for an opening act for the band's next concert. *Ben - The bass guitarist. First appearance: Crash Course. *Nico - The lead singer and guitarist. First appearance: Crash Course. *Sophie - The band's manager. First appearance: Crash Course. She also appeared in Music to Soothe the Savage Beast, where she was possessed by X.A.N.A.. She was voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland. Trivia *According to Chris, the record label forced them to change their name from the Subsonics to the Subdigitals. *The members of the Subdigitals, as well as their manager Sophie, are based on key members in the production team of Code Lyoko: **'Chris' is based on [[Christophe Di Sabatino|'Chris'tophe di Sabatino]], a producer. **'Ben' or Benoit is based on [[Benoît Di Sabatino|'Ben'oît di Sabatino]], another producer. **'Nic' or Nico is based on [[Nicolas Atlan|'Nico'las Atlan]], also a producer. **'Sophie' is probably based on [[Sophie Decroisette|'Sophie' Decroisette]], the writing director for the first three seasons. **Furthermore, Chris, Nico, and Ben all look like their producer counterparts. *Sophie was voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland in the English dub. *The Subdigitals appear in the comic Yumi, Subdigitals Groupie, where they hold auditions to find a dancer to be in their next video clip. *An image of the Subdigitals in cartoon form make an appearance on Aelita's social networking profile page in the Code Lyoko Evolution episode The Trap''. Gallery namespace = File category = Subdigitals notcategory = Actors notcategory = Songs format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true namespace = File category = Subdigitals category = Songs format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ca:Subdigitals es:Subdigitales fi:Subdigitals fr:Subdigitals pl:Subdigitals pt:Subdigitals ro:Subdigitali ru:Сабдиджиталс sr:Сабдиџиталси Category:Miscellaneous Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Subdigitals Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4